Da amizade ao amor
by Pitty Souza
Summary: Eles eram amigos de infância, viviam sempre juntos, mas um dia tiveram que se separar, e antes disso acontecer eles decidem dizer o que sentem. Há então o reencontro, e então iniciá-se uma história de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Da amizade ao amor

Capítulo I

Kyoto

- Ei Sesshoumaru, o que você vai dizer a Kagome, agora que estamos indo embora?

- Eu não sei.

- Como assim você não sabe? Nem parece você. Ta doente?O.õ

- Tenho receio que nossa amizade termine, se ela não quiser mais falar comigo, eu não sei o que eu posso fazer.

- Keh! Você é quem sabe. Espero que você não se arrependa, pois daqui a uma semana estamos indo embora e você vai ter que tomar uma decisão. Definitivamente você está doente.

Higurashi Kagome tinha dez anos quando seus melhores amigos, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru Taisho tiveram que se mudar, Inuyasha yinha amesma idade da Kagome, portanto na escola sempre eram da mesma sala, Sesshoumaru era mais velho dois anos, e estava duas séries à frente.

Eles eram muito ligados, e apesar dos irmão sempre brigarem, ainda assim eram amigos, de qualquer forma eram irmãos, mas tinham personalidades bem diferentes, os três formavam um trio de amigos muito diferente.

Kagome era doce, e facilmente cativava a todos, além da personalidade, ela também um lindo rosto, e desde nova já era bem desenvolvida para sua idade, tinha belos cabelos negros que iam até sua cintura, e lindos olhos negros como seus cabelos, o que contrastava com sua coe de pele, que era branquinha, o que dava um ar de boneca de porcelana, e que deixavam seus amigos com o cabelo em pé, pois ela era bem cobiçada pelos garotos.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru eram de uma aparência um tanto exótica, eram youkais, e apesar de existir muitos deles, ainda assim eles eram bem diferentes, o clã deles possuíam características um tanto diferentes, os irmão possuíam belas madeixas de cor prata, compridos até a cintura, em Sesshoumaru mais próximo ao quadril, os olhos eram dourados como o sol, Inuyasha possuía duas orelhas de cão no topo de sua cabeça, Sesshoumaru tinha duas listras roxas nas maçãs do rosto e uma meia-lua na sua testa, mas as listras se estendiam para alguns pontos do seu corpo, como braços, pernas e quadril.

Os três amigos andavam sempre juntos, eram unidos apesar das brigas entre os irmãos, que de vez enquando, na verdade sempre, irritavam Kagome, então Kagome como descendente de sacerdotisa o que a tornava uma, teve a brilhante idéia de colocar um rosário no Inuyasha, e que com a palavra mágica_ oswari, _fazia o Inu literalmente dar de cara com o chão, mas aí vem a pergunta, por que no Inuyasha e não no Sesshoumaru, simples, Inuyasha é compulsivo, não consegue segurar os nervos, e então de vez enquando é necessário dar um freio nele, Sehhoumaru era mais frio, mais reservado, era mais fácil controlar, bastava chamar ele por um apelido bem fresco, ou então ameaçar fazê-lo, era mais fácil lidar com ele, nesse ponto apenas.

Kagome gostava do Sesshoumaru, não só como amigo, mas como um garoto sabe, ela sempre fora apaixonada por ele, mas, o que ela não sabia é que o Sesshoumaru também era apaixonado por ela, desde a primeira vez que ele a viu, e agora ele ia se mudar e não sabia se falava ou não para ela dos seus sentimentos, tinha medo que a menina se afastasse dele. Bom, só vai ser possível descobrir, se revelar o seu segredo para a garota, e era isso o que ele ia fazer, mas decidiu que irá fazê-lo no dia em que fosse embora, pois se ela o rejeitasse ele ainda poderia ter um tempo com a amiga antes de se separarem.

Kagome estava dançando uma música bem dançante na sala de sua casa, na verdade ela adorava dançar, por isso fazia aula de dança, e ainda por cima levou seus amigos juntos, na verdade não havia nada que os garotos não fizessem pela Kah, até o Sesshoumaru entrou nessa, nem os pais acreditaram quando o Inu contou, na verdade eles ficaram com cara de tacho na sala, e a Kah só conseguia rir da cara que fizeram, e o rolar de olhos do Sesshy, mas agora eles iam embora e ela não sabe como vai ser sua vida depois que os dois forem embora, e principalmente o Sesshoumaru, pois ela tinha pensado muito e tinha decidido contar ao amigo que o amava, mas não só como amigo, e aí veio a bomba, ela chorou, esperneou, gritou, e até mandou o Inu sentar muitas vezes. Ela chorou muito no dia, mas decidiu aproveitar o quanto ainda resta de tempo com os amigos, e por isso ela estava na sala de sua casa com o som alto, ouvindo a música que os três gostavam, e ela adorava, tempted to touch, era o nome, fazia Kagome relachar.

Os meninos chegaram a casa da Kagome logo depois do almoço, faltava um dia para eles irem embora, e era o dia que o Sesshoumaru decidiu se declarar para a Kah, mal sabia ele que ela planejava o mesmo.

Ele bateu na porta, só por bater, pois o som tava bem alto, e ele sabia que a Kah tava dançando uma das músicas favoritas dela.

Dava para ouvir a música da sua casa, que ficava do outro lado da rua, em frente a da Kah, com um ouvido apurado ele conseguia ouvir a música ainda mais alta do que os humanos poderiam, e ele decidiu ver o que ela tava fazendo, na verdade ele já até imaginava, dançando.

Kagome estava absorta com a música e não consegui ouvir a batida na porta, e nem mesmo viu quando o Sesshoumaru abriu a mesma. Sesshoumaru ficou observado Kagome dançar encostado no batente da porta, viu que ela tava tão concentrada, que nem percebeu ele entrar, ele não quis atrapalhar, e ficou observando, apenas.

Inuyasha procurama o irmão ou meio-irmão como ele preferia dizer, isso Inu é um inuhanyou, sua mãe é humana, e seu pai é um taiyoukai inu, que é evidente o pai do Sesshy, já que o mesmo é um inuyoukai, ele procurou seu MEIO-irmão por toda a casa, e nada, foi qundo ele desceu e percebeu um som, com uma das músicas favoritas da Kah, então foi para a saída de sua casa, na porta da casa da sua amiga ele viu seu irmão entrando, e então ele decidiu ir também.

Inuyasha encostou na posta, e entrou encontrou Sesshoumaru encostado no batente da porta, ele cutucou o ombro do mesmo.

- Ei Sesshoumaru, o que você ta fazendo?

A única coisa que o youkai fez foi menear a cabeça na direção da Kagome que estava dançando no meio da sala.

Inuyasha olhou para onde o irmão indicou, e então entendeu o porque do Sesshy não ter interrompido ele, estava linda.

Mas eles não ficaram ocultos por muito tempo, ao dar uma volta no corpo no meio da dança, a Kah viu que seus amigos estavam observando ela, então ela foi chegando perto, e chamou os dois para dançar, Inuyasha prontamente fou pra perto da Kah, Sesshoumaru preferiu ficar sentado no sofá observando os dói dançar. Ele ainda tinha o seu orgulho, já basta as aulas de dança.

Inuyasha dançava com a Kagome, em estilo mambo, lambada, uma mistura doida que eles inventaram, eles estavam curtindo, Kagome sorria como nunca, estava se divertindo, Sesshoumaru queria não ter tanto orgulho para poder desfrutar do sorriso da Kah bem pertinho, ele queria fazê-la rir como o Inuyasha estava fazendo.

A música acabou e os dois se jogaram no sofá ofegantes.

- Ei Sesshy! Por que não veio dançar comigo?

- Bem, eu ainda tenho orgulho sabia?!

- Deixa de ser carrancudo, eu hein, você só tem doze anos, divirta-se.

- Eu passo.

- Aff

- Keh! Deixa esse velho pra lá Kah.

- Quem você chamou de velho, seu fedelho?!

- E! Nem comecem vocês dois hoje é o nosso último dia juntos, vocês se mudam amanhã, será que dar pra se controlar a te amanhã? Eu hein, Deus me livre.

- Hum, tudo bem, desculpa. – Inu disse encolhido no sofá

- Hun – Isso foi tudo o que o Sesshoumaru resmungou.

- Muito bem, então VAMOS DANÇAR rsrssrsrsrrsrsrsr.

- Os irmãos se entreolharam e depois os dois foram com ela para o meio da sala, Sesshoumaru também foi ele sabia que estavam sozinhos na casa, mas ainda assim ficara atento para aparecimentos de surpresa, ele não queria passar vergonha, já basta na aula de dança.

Após muito riso e danças, os três pararam , estavam bem cansados, e também perceberam que estava anoitecendo.

Kagome parou por um momento, e ficou olhando para frente, enquanto os dois garotos a observavam com curiosidade.

- Nosso tempo ta acabando, ne? Vou sentir muita falta de vocês. – Uma lágrima rolou pela bochecha da garota.

A reação dos dois foi imediata, abraçá-la forte.

- Não se preocupe, vamos escrever sempre- Sesshoumaru disse.

- É, e também nós viremos te ver sempre que der.- Inuyasha completou com cara triste, e orelhar baixas.

- Eu amo vocês. – Disse a menina já em pranto.

- Nós também te amamos. – Disse os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Não haviam mais palavras a serem ditas, eles ficaram por um tempo juntos, ali no sofá, até que a Kah se acalmou, seu irmão chegou, com sua mãe e avô do mercado, então os meninos decidiram que já era hora de ir para casa, precisavam terminar de fazer suas malas, pois era só o que faltava para a mudança, pois os outros pertences já estavam todos embalados.

No dia seguinte

Eram 8h, Kagome estava triste, e também nervosa, pois ela tinha decidido falar para o Sesshoumaru como se sentia, decidiu dizer hoje, porque se por algum motivo ele a rejeitasse a dor ia ser uma só. Bom, seja o que Kami quiser. Ela se arrumou com uma saia de prega azul marinho que ia até um palmo acima do joelho, e uma blusa branca com uma estampa de um gatinho na frente.

Sesshoumaru desceu as escadas para tomar café, logo atrás vinha Inuyasha com uma cara de sono, bem feia, resmungado coisas sem sentido.

Apesar de não demonstrar Sesshoumaru estava nervoso, pois ele vai se declarar hoje para a Kagome.

- Então Sesshoumaru, decidiu o que vai fazer? Vai dizer para a Kah o que você sente?

- Sim. Vou falar hoje, quando estivermos saindo.

- Hun. Ok.

Após o café Sesshoumaru decidiu ir falar com a Kah, afinal de contas já estava chegando a hora de partir. Inuyasha foi terminar de arrumar sua mala, afinal de contas se ele tivesse acabado no dia anterior, aí não seria Inuyasha.

Kagome desceu correndo as escadas, e abriu a porta de supetão, se assustando com Sesshoumaru que parado na sua porta, ela deu um grito tão alto do susto, que ele recuou uns quatro passos.

- Mau Deus! Quer me matar do coração criatura. – Kagome estava com a mão no peito ofegante.

- E você ta querendo definitivamente, me deixar surdo. Eu hein.

- Ah! Me desculpa, é que o susto foi grande.

- Eu sei, desculpa.

Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até que Sesshoumaru decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

- Bom, eu queria falar com você, antes de ir.

- Ah, hum...Tudo bem. Que horas vocês vão?

- 10h.

- Cadê o Inuyashs? Ele não vem falar comigo também?

- Vem sim, mas eu queria te dizer algo, e eu prefiro que nós estejamos a sós.

Ela o fitou por um momento.

- Tudo bem. - Ela fechou a porta atrás de si, e olhando nos olhos dele disse: Vamos ao parque. Eu também quero dizer uma coisa, e bem, lá nós teremos mais privacidade. Quero dizer, o Inu não vai ficar nos espionando da janela como ele ta fazendo agora.

- Ótimo. Vamos então.

O parque ficava a apenas duas quadras de onde eles moravam, então não demoraram muito para chegar lá.

- Hum, vamos sentar ali. – Kagome apontou uma árvore enorme que estava no centro do parque.

- Certo.

Eles sentaram embaixo da árvore, e ficaram em silencias por um momento, até que Kagome falou, e quebrou o silêncio.

- Bem, já estamos sozinhos. Então, o que você quer me dizer Sess?

- É complicado.

- Como assim?

- Bom, eu tenho medo que você deixe de ser minha amiga, e se afaste.

- Você só vai saber se me disser do que se trata. – _Oh meu Deus, será que ele ta gostando de alguém? Oh, eu to tão nervosa._

- Eu gosto de você. – Ele largou sem ao menos pensar em como falar apenas saiu.

Kagome estava confusa – Eu também gosto de você.- Ela disse simplesmente.

- Não, você não entendeu Kagome, eu gosto de você, não só como amiga, como uma garota. Eu sou apaixonado por você, pode parecer estranho, pois eu só tenho doze anos, mas eu sei que eu te amo, e eu sei que vai ser sempre assim.

Quando ele percebeu o que tinha dito, já era tarde de mais, ele apenas voltou a olhar para a menina que estava de cabeça baixa agora.

- Kah, Kagome. – Ele levantou o seu rosto pressionando o queixo da menina para que ela olhasse nos seus olhos, e o que ele viu foram lágrimas brotando do rosto da garota. Ele ficou chocado e nervoso. _Ela vai me rejeitar._

- O que foi Kah?- e então ele disparou a falar.- Eu sei que foi repentino, mas quero que você me prometa que não vai deixar de ser minha amiga, eu posso agüentar não ser o garoto que você sonhou para namorar, ou ter filhos quando for adulta, mas eu não vou suportar deixar de ser seu amigo, eu te amo muito, e, e...

Kagome chorou mais difícil e agora estava soluçando.

- Por Deus Kagome. O que foi?

- Eu, (soluço), eu também te amo (soluço), e eu percebi(soluço), que nós poderíamos ter aproveitado melhor (soluço), se tivéssemos falado antes, e agora você vai embora. E então ela voltou a chorar.

Ele não teve reação, por um momento não sabia o que fazer. _Ela também me ama?É isso? Ela me ama?_

E então ele a abraçou bem apertado, e ficaram assim por um tempo até que Kagome parasse de chorar, e se acalmasse.

- Ei Sess?

- Hum?!

- Vou sentir sua falta.

- Eu também.

- Promete que vai me escrever?

- Eu prometo, e vou telefonar também. E quando der virei te visitar, e o Inuyasha também.

- Acho melhor agente ir. O pessoal deve estar preocupado.

- É, acho que sim. Daqui a uma hora temos que ir. Vamos.

Foram de mãos dadas para casa, eles se despediram com um aceno, e cada um foi para suas casas.

Sesshoumaru foi tomar um banho. E Kagome, bem ela chorava novamente, mas agora sozinha no seu quarto, ia sentir falta dos amigos, e ainda mais do Sesshoumaru, agora que descobriu que ele também gosta dela.

Dez horas, hora de partir. Inuyasha desceu as escadas correndo e foi direto para a porta da frente. Com mala e tudo ele abriu a porta, e correu até a Kagome que estava parada na frente de sua casa, jogou suas bagagens no chão do jardim, e correu para abraçar a amiga, que já estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

Quando Inuyasha a abraçou, ela já estava em pranto novamente.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta Kah.

- Eu também vou sentir muita saudade de você Inu.

- Shii, não chora Ka, eu prometo que vou lhe escrever, aliás escrever não, você sabe que eu odeio escrever rsrs.

- Hihihi eu sei.

- Mas eu vou telefonar, e quando der venho te visitar. Ok?

- Ok.

A mãe de Inuyasha apareceu na porta, com o Sr. Taisho logo atrás, seguido por Sesshoumaru.

- Inuyasha é hora de ir. Kagome querida.

- Olá Isayou-san.

- Deixa eu lhe dar um abraço meu bem. Oh céus, vou sentir sua falta querida, mas não se preocupe sempre que der vamos vir fazer uma visita.

- Olá Kagome-chan. Venha, também quero um abraço.

- Oh inu taisho-san, porque vocês têm que ir embora?

- Oh querida, minha empresa em Tókio precisa de mim presente. Mas como Isayou disse, sempre que possível nós viremos visitar. Não chore pequena. – Sr Taisho continuou acariciando as costas da menina, para que ela se acalmasse.

Sesshoumaru saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele avistou seu pai tentando confortar Kagome. Andou onde estavam todos. A senhora Higurashi estava atravessando a rua, quando ele chegou perto de seu pai.

- Espero que venham nos visitar. As portas sempre estarão abertas pra vocês. – Sra Higurashi disse ao se aproximar do grupo.

- Sempre que for possível - Disse Sra Isayou.

Os pais continuaram as despedidas, e os garotos se afastaram um pouco para se despedir também.

- Vou sentir saudade de vocês. – Kagome disse ainda em lágrimas.

- Também sentiremos – Inu disse abraçando a amiga novamente, assim Sesshoumaru apenas se juntou ao irmão e a amiga no abraço.

Os adultos estavam observando os três.

- Vai ser difícil para eles se afastarem - disse Isayou

- Eu sei, mas é necessário. Naraku está deixou minha empresa em um caos total, preciso está lá para reerguer-la.

- Eu sei querido.

- Não se preocupem, eles vão ficar bem – disse Kaoru , mãe de Kagome.

- Bem, vamos garotos, temos que ir. – Inutaisho chamou.

- Até Kah, fica bem. – Inuyasha disseapós dar um abraço na amiga, e um beijo em cada uma de suas bochechas saindo em seguida.

Sesshoumaru e Kagome ficaram se olhando por um tempo, e então se abraçaram apertado.

- Sentirei sua falta Kah, muito.

- Eu também. Promete que não vai me esquecer?

- Como eu poderia esquecer de você, a pessoa com quem vou me casar e ter filhos no fulturo.

Ela deu um sorriso lindo pra ele, pelo menos ele acha, aliás para ele tudo nela é lindo.

- Eu te Mao Sess.

- Também te amo Kah.

E então ele lhe deu um pequeno selinho nos lábios, e entrou no carro junto de sua família que já estava dentro.

O carro começou a se movimentar, Inuyasha pois a cabeça pra fora e começou a acenar, e gritar adeus pela janela. Sesshoumaru também acenou, assim como seus pais.

Kagome e sua mãe também acenaram, até que o carro sumiu de vista após virar uma esquina.

Kagome e sua mãe ficaram paradas por um tempo, até que Kagome abraçou a mãe com força, e começou a chorar mais uma vez.

- Não se preocupe Kah, vocês poderão se ver novamente, mesmo que demore um tempo.

- Por quê? Por que eles tinham que me deixar?

A mãe de Kagome apenas confortou a filha em seus braços e a deixou chorar, enquanto caminhavam para dentro de sua casa.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bom! Primeiro quero pedir desculpas pela demora, só que eu estava um pouco atarefada, trabalho e faço faculdade, além disso estava sem internet, aliás ela só funciona quando ta com vontade, mesmo assim peço desculpa.**

**Quero agradecer as reviews, amei saber que estão gostando da fic, e espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**Agradeço imensamente a Lady Kyrazinha, G4bi, sailor eternal, Biah Higurashi Taisho, desculpa se esqueci de pronunciar alguém. **

**Espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**Bjoks ^.^**

Tókio

Cinco anos depois...

Desembarcando no aeroporto internacional de Tókio, estava Kagome, sua mãe, seu irmão. Ela teve que se mudar, pois seu avô vivia só, e sua mãe alegou que tinha que tomar conta dele. De qualquer forma ele estava muito velho e cansado, não podia tomar conta do Templo Higurashi sozinho, e bom, Kagome também estava super feliz, pois o Inu e o Sesshy estavam aqui.

Ela tinha muita saudade dos amigos, e bem, agora tinha 15 anos, estava cursando o primeiro ano do ensino médio, e finalmente poderia ver seus amigos novamente, principalmente o Sesshoumaru. A cada ano o amor dela por ele aumentou gradativamente, e bem, ele mandou muitas cartas, e também telefonou sempre que podia, eles dois, Inuyasha também não se esquecera ela. O Inu até foi visitá-las algumas vezes, o Sesshy não, mas ela não se importava, pois o Inu sempre lhe levava um recado dele, ou um presente, o que prova que os dois cumpriram suas promessas.

Ao entrar no saguão do aeroporto Kagome fciou bastante ansiosa, mandara uma carta para os garotos informando que estaria mudando-se com sua família para Tókio, e estava aguardando eles irem buscar a ela e sua família no aeroporto.

O Inu e o Sesshy telefonaram assim que receberam a carta. Sesshoumaru estava feliz, não demonstrou claro, quer dizer não muito, mas ele realmente estava louco para vê-la, eles falaram que ia buscá-la. Eles não viam a hora de vê-la novamente, principalmente o Sesshoumaru, ele não tinha visto a garota desde o dia em que tinha ido embora, e estava Lou de saudade, queria tocar, beijar, abraçar a Kagome, falar para ela o quanto ele a amava, pois com o tempo o amor dele pela menina só aumentou, queria pedir a ela que fosse sua namorada, oficialmente. E bem ele também queria se ver livre das garotas que o atormentavam no colégio.

Kagome procurava avidamente pelo saguão do aeroporto, estava ansiosa, aflita, e se eles não viessem, não, não, eles viriam sim.

- Calma Kagome, eles vão vir, tenha um pouco de paciência. – Disse sua mãe, percebendo a aflição dela.

- Ah! Eu não consigo me controlar, mãe, e se eles não virem?

- É claro que eles vão vir.

- Mas mãe, e o Sesshy? Será que ele vem? E se ele não vier, como ele não veio nas visitas que o Inu me fez.

- Calma filha, espere um pouco mais. O que ele disse?

- Disse que viria.

- Então, confie um pouco nele.

Quando a mãe da Kah terminou de falar, ela ouviu alguém chamar seu nome. Ao se virar viu Inuyasha ofegante, correndo e gritando o nome dela.

- Kagome! Kagome! – Ele gritava e corria ao mesmo tempo.

- Inuyasha? Inuyasha!!!

Ela começou correr na direção em que vinha o Inuyasha. A mãe dela apenas sorria, estava feliz por sua filha.

- Kagome!Eu estava com saudade. – Disse Inuyasha ao abraçá-la.

- Eu também Inu. Com muita saudade.

- Nossa fiquei tão feliz quando disse que viria pra cá. Nossa!

- Eu to super feliz por rever você.

- Hei, vamos indo.

- Espera. Cadê o Sess.

- Hum. – Inuyasha olha para os lados. – Quê! Cadê ele? Ele estava bem aqui atrás de mim.

- Eu estou aqui idiota.

- Hei, Qual o seu problema? Por que demorou tanto? Que moleza Sesshoumaru.

- Se você não calar a boca, eu te mato Inuyasha.

- Sesshoumaru!

Ele a olhou nos olhos. Depois passou a olhar o seus traços do rosto, o seu corpo. Ela está mais linda do que ele se lembrava.

Kagome correu para os seus braços.

- Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! Sess! Sess! Sess!

- Oi Kah. – Ele retribuiu o abraço da menina, com força.

Ele inalou profundamente o cabelo da Kah. Ah! Como tinha saudade do seu cheiro.

- Estava louco de saudade. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu também. Muita.

- Ei vocês, controlem se. Aff – resmungou Inuyasha, que já estava com as malas, e junto a senhora Higurashi, e Souta, o irmão mais novo da Kagome.

- Também acho. Isso é nojento.

- Meninos, meninos, eles estavam com saudade, dêem um desconto. Vamos indo.

- Vamos. – Disseram os outros quatro em uni soro.

Sesshoumaru estava guiando-os até seu carro. Bom, Sesshoumaru já tinha dezessete, e em Tókio aos dezesseis já era possível tirar a carta. Ele estava o tempo todo abraçado a Kah. Chegaram ao seu carro, e após acomodar a todos, eles partiram imediatamente.

Ao chegar ao templo, o avô de Kagome estava distraído varrendo a frente da casa, nem percebeu sua filha e netos se aproximarem, isso incluindo os amigos de sua neta.

Ao ver seu avô Kagome correu até ele, ao mesmo tempo em que o gritava a distância.

- Vovô!

- Hum! Eu ouvi alguma coisa.

- Vovô!

- Parece a voz da Kagome. – Foi quando ele olhou para trás e viu sua neta correndo em sua direção, e logo atrás dela vinha sua filha e seu neto Souta.

- Kagome! Oh meu Deus! Quando foi que chegaram? Por que não ligaram? E quem são esses dois rapazes?

- Também estou feliz em te ver papai. Vamos entrar. – Disse a senhora Higurashi, após dar um abraço apertado em seu pai.

Após os cumprimentos, todos se sentaram no sofá.

- Então. Por que não me ligaram?

- Bem, tentamos, mas não conseguimos, então como já tínhamos carona...-disse a senhora Higurashi apontando para Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru-...decidimos não incomodá-lo com isso. O importante é que chegamos bem.

- E Quem são eles?

- Bem, são meus amigos vovô, lembra? Falei-te deles. Esses são Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

- Ah sim. Lembro. Então são eles. Pelo menos são bem afeiçoados, apesar de terem sangue youkai.

- Vovô!

- Ta! Bem, que tal vocês se arrumarem, e descansarem um pouco?

- Boa idéia.

- Mãe, eu posso ficar um pouco com os garotos, queria matar um pouquinho da saudade.

- Tudo bem, mas não fica até tarde, amanhã tem escola, e você tem que arrumar suas coisas.

- Ok!

- Vamos Souta. Tomar banho.

- Droga! – resmungou o menino, indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Vamos lá pra fora.

- Tudo bem. – quem disse foi Inuyasha, pois Sesshoumaru estava calado desde o momento em que entraram no templo.

Já do lado de fora da casa, Kagome os olha ansiosa para os amigos, principalmente para Sesshoumaru. _Ele é tão bonito, mais bonito do que costumava ser. _Pensou Kagome ao fitá-lo.

Inuyasha quebra o silêncio.

- Kah! Em que colégio você vai estudar.

- No Sengoku.

- Sério?

- Sim. Por quê?

- Ei Sesshoumaru, você ouviu isso.

- É claro imbecil, eu estou aqui.

- O que é Inu.

- Nós estudamos lá. – Quem respondeu foi Sesshoumaru.

- Mentira.

- É claro que é verdade. – disse Inuyasha. – Vamos estudar na mesma escola.

- Caracas! Legal!

- Vamos nos ver com mais freqüência agora. E o Sesshy pode se livrar da Kagura, e também curar seu mal humor.

- Cala essa boca Inuyasha.

- Viu Kah, desde que nos mudamos ele ficou mais ranzinza do que era.

- Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru rosnou para o irmão.

- Quem é Kagura?

- É uma louca que deixa o Sesshoumaru de cabelo em pé.

- Ela é doida. Disse Sesshoumaru.

- É mesmo, vive dizendo ser sua namorada.

- Eu já não agüento mais aquela lá.

- Pela sua cara, acho que não. – Diz Kagome rindo.

- Isso não é engraçado – resmunga ele de cara feia.

- Eu acho, aliás, é hilário. Você tem que o verele correndo feito louco pelos corredores do colégio, com a Kagura em seu encalço. Você realmente tem que ver Kah.

- Bem, é sim, a situação é engraçada. Mas eu não quero ver uma garota correndo atrás dele. – Kagome fica vermelha ao falar isso.

Sesshoumaru apenas a olha.

- Bom Kah, eu tenho que ir. Marquei de sair com alguns amigos, mas amanhã agente se vê no colégio. – Inuyasha dá um abraço nela, e um beijo na bochecha, e então sai.

- Você não vai Sess?

- Não Kah. Quero conversar um pouco com você.

- Hum. Certo.

- Estava com saudade de você.

- Também tive muita saudade sua Sesshoumaru.

- Vem cá. - Ele a chama e a abraça apertado. – Ah Kagome! Você não sabe o quanto me fez falta.

- Então por que não foi me ver?

- Eu tive medo da despedida. Eu não ia agüentar me despedir de você tantas vezes.

- Oh Sess, eu tive medo de você me esquecer.

- Nunca.

- Hum, e essa tal Kagura?

- É uma doida varrida que não me deixa em paz.

- Porque não diz que não quer nada com ela?

- Eu já fiz isso, mas ela é insistente. Até já disse que tenho namorada, e mesmo assim ela não me deixa em paz, ela não acredita em mim, a não ser que eu apresente a ela, mas eu duvido que isso a detenha. Eu já não agüento mais aquela louca.

- Hum.

- Falando em namoro, eu queria te fazer uma pergunta Kah.

Kagome fica nervosa. _Ai meu Deus! Será que ele vai me pedir em namoro?_

- Po...pode falar.

- Eu quero dizer que eu senti muita falta sua, estava louco de saudade, meu amor por você só aumentou desde o dia que fui embora de Kyoto. E bem, isso só aumentou a saudade, e a angustia por não te ver. Bom, Kah, você quer ser minha namorada?

- Oh! Eu... Eu quero muito.

Ela pula em seus braços, enlaça os braços em seu pescoço e lhe dá um beijo, que ele prontamente retribuiu. Bem eles se conheciam a um tempo, então não era repentino, afinal eles prometeram isso um ao outro a muito tempo.

Kagome chamou seus parentes para informar a novidade. O avô dela não gostou muito, disse que ela estava muito nova para isso. Mas sua mãe ficou feliz por ela, sua filha estava novamente feliz. Após todo o cumprimento Sesshoumaru se despediu de Kagome com um beijo, e prometeu vir buscá-la para irem juntos ao colégio.

Sesshoumaru estava bem feliz ao chegar em casa, sua mãe perguntou como estava Kagome e sua família, ele disse que estavam bem, e também lhe disse a novidade.

- Que bom Sesshy.

- É.

- O que ta acontecendo? – Perguntou o senhor Taisho ao descer a escada.

- O Sesshy ta namorando querido.

- Como assim? Com quem? Sesshoumaru, você não disse que era apaixonado pela Kagome?

- Sim pai, e é por isso que eu estou namorando a Kagome.

- Oh, que bom.

- É. Vou dormir. Boa noite.

Ele deu um beijo na testa de sua mãe, e subiu para seu quarto.

- Ele está feliz. – disse Izayo ao marido que a abraçou.

- Dá pra ver em seus olhos, mesmo que ele tente esconder.

- É.

No dia seguinte.

- Kagome, o café está pronto, desça logo.

- Já vou mamãe.

Kagome terminou de pentear os cabelos, que batiam em sua cintura, desligou o som que estava ouvindo, e desceu para tomar café.

Encontrou seu avô e seu irmão sentados a mesa. Sua mãe estava pondo o que ainda faltava do café na mesa.

- Sente-se Kah, venha comer.

- Vou te levar na escola.

- Não precisa mãe. O Sess vem me buscar para o colégio.

- Oh!

- Não gosto disso, você ainda é muito nova pra namorar, fora que ele é um estranho.

- Não é não. Eu o conheço desde pequena vovô.

- Ainda assim, você ainda é nova.

Ouve-se uma batida na porta.

- Deve ser ele. Tchau mãe, tchau vovô, tchau Souta.

- Tchau querida, cuidado.

- Tchau mana.

O avô só resmungava palavras inteligíveis a mesa.

Ela abriu a porta e deu de cara com Sesshoumaru encostado a soleira da porta esperando por ela.

- Bom dia! – disse ela com um sorriso encantador, que fez o grande Sesshoumaru derreter.

- Bom dia koi. Vamos?

- Vamos.

Saíram de mãos dadas até o carro. Inuyasha estava aguardando eles no carro, junto com um rapaz de cabelos negros com um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo que Kagome ainda não conhecia.

- Bom dia Kah.- disse Inuyasha com um grande sorriso ao avistar a amiga.

- Bom dia Inu.

- Esse aqui é o Miroku. Miroku essa é a Kagome.

- Nossa Inu ela é a maior gata.

Seshoumaru rosnou ao mesmo tempo em que Inuyasha deu um soco na cabeça dele, e a Kagome ficou vermelha de vergonha.

- Quer diminuir seu tempo de vida Miroku. – Disse Sesshoumaru entre dentes.

- Ei, calma aí, só foi um elogio. Eu hein, não se pode mais ser gentil.

- Você não, sempre tem algo de pervertido nas suas ações.

- Inuyasha você é meu amigo ou o quê.

- Obrigada pelo elogio Miroku, mas creio que você terá que evitar esse tipo de comentário na frente do Sesshy.

- (Suspiro) Está bem. Foi um prazer te conhecer Kagome.

- O prazer foi meu.

- Vamos logo. – disse Sesshoumaru irritado.

Ao chegar no colégio Kagome ficou de boca aberta, era enorme, tinha várias quadras, e muitas, muitas salas, tinha também um teatro.

- Nossa! Como é enorme.

- É verdade. Mas não se preocupe, vamos mostrar a escola a você. – disse Inuyasha.

- OI!OI1

Gritava uma menina que vinha na direção deles.

- Quem é ela?

- É a Sango. Ela é nossa amiga desde que mudamos. - Disse Sesshoumaru.

- Oi meninos. Bom dia!

- Bom dia Sango. – disse Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom dia Sangozinha.

Ouve-se um barulho de tapa. Sango tinha acertado Miroku bem na bochecha.

- Hentai!

- Meu Deus! – disse Kagome.

- Ele mereceu amor, não se preocupe tapa de amor não dói.

- Isso é por ter passado a mão em mim, seu imbecil.

- Ah Sango você sabe que minha mão é amaldiçoada.

- Um is cambal. Ei espera um minuto. Sesshoumaru chamando alguém de amor. Ei Inuyasha, ele ta doente?

- Não Sango ele ta namorando.

- O QUÊ??????????

- É isso aí Sango, nem eu acreditei no início, só quando eu vi, foi que acreditei. – disse Miroku que ainda estava passando a mão pela bochecha vermelha.

- Minha nossa! Nunca pensei que viveria para ver isso acontecer. Então quem é?

- Sou eu.

- Oh! Desculpa os modos. Sou Sango. Prazer em conhecê-la...hum..

- Kagome.

- Ok prazer em conhecê-la Kagome.

- O prazer é meu Sango.

- Então, vamos Kah, vou te mostrar o colégio. - Sesshoumaru puxa Kagome.

- Ta legal.

- Ei Sesshoumaru eu também vou. – Inuyasha ia correndo atrás deles.

Logo atrás vinha Sango, e Miroku.

- Esperem, nós também vamos.

Eles fizeram um tour rápido para mostrar a Kah onde ficava sua sala, logo descobriram que iam estudar na mesma sala, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku e Kagome. Sesshoumaru já era terceiro ano, por isso não tinha como estudar na mesma sala que eles, ele estava aliviao, pois a Kah não ficaria sozinha.

O sinal tocou e eles tiveram que se despedir, na verdade apenas o Sesshoumaru tinha que se despedir.

Kagome e Sango se tornaram amigas logo, assim como Miroku também logo se tornou seu amigo. Kagome estava feliz, reviu seus amigos, e ainda ez novos amigos, e ainda está namorando. Ela estava realmente feliz.

A manhã passou rápido, e sem nenhum imprevisto, Sesshoumaru esta bem, e contente por Kagura não ter aparecido para atormentar sua vida. Bem a felicidade dele durou pouco.

- Sesshy! Sesshy!

- Ih! Sujou. - disse Inuyasha

Vinha uma garota correndo atrás deles.

- Sesshy!

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, trincou os dentes com raiva.

Kagome olhou para ele intrigada, ela desconfiava quem era, mas iria perguntar só pra ter certeza.

- Quem é ela?

- Kagura. - Disse Sesshoumaru entre dentes.

- Ah!

- Problema a vista. – disse Sango.

- É. – resmungou Miroku.

Continua...

Obrigada gente espero muitos reviews.

Ja ne.


	3. Capítulo 3

Oi gente, peço desculpas pela demora, mas eu trabalho estudo, e também fiquei doente, então atrasou bastante, fora que nessas condições, quero dizer nessa pressão toda minha imaginação foi para a era feudal japonesa viu aff! ¬¬

B em, quero agradecer imensamente a vocês por estar acompanhando a fic.

Bjoks carinhosas ^.^

Vamos à fic...

...

- Problema a vista – diz Sango

- É – Miroku resmunga.

- O que quer Kagura? – Pergunta Inuyasha

- Nada que seja de seu interesse hanyou.

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar com ele desse jeito? Quem te deu o direito de tratá-lo dessa forma?

- E quem é você?

- Kagome – responde Inuyasha

- Sua amiga?

- Sim, algum problema?

- Na verdade não me interessa com quem anda, hanyous e humanos se merecem.

- Ei Kagura, quem te deu o direito de insutar meu irmão e minha namorada desse jeito? E espero que tenha uma resposta convincente mulher, se tem amor a sua vida. – Sesshoumaru resmunga de forma ameaçadora para ela.

- Ah Sesshy, você liga para esse hanyou imbecil? Qual é? E sua namora.. O QUÊ! NAMORADA? COMO ASSIM?

- Quer que eu soletre, ou que eu desenhe Kagura? – responde Sesshoumaru com uma cara bem desagradável, até porque a mulher gritou tão alto que afetou bastante seus ouvidos- E pelo amor de Deus fala baixo, vai estourar meus tímpanos desse jeito.

- Por que você não vai embora, hum? – diz Kagome chegando a frente de Kagura.

- Não seja ridícula. Acha que vou deixar você aqui com o Sesshoumaru?

-É você quem está sendo ridícula Kagura, não eu, aliás ele é meu namorado, portanto loucura seria EU deixá-lo com você, então vê se nos deixa em paz, e desinfeta daqui, porque se não fizer por bem, irá fazer por mal.

- Oh! A vadia ta me ameaçando! Cale-se humana.

- Vai embora criatura, não vê que o Sesshoumaru já tem dona não, ô sucuri? Eu hein, sai daqui bruxa. – Sango fala pela primeira vez desde que a discusão começou.

Miroku ri – Sucuri?rsrsrs Ta mais pra cascavel, porque essa daí é beeeeem venenosa hahahahaha. – diz ele as gargalhadas.

Inuyasha começa a rir, sem conseguir, e nem queria, se conter. – Tem razão Miroku, de veneno essa daí ta cheia.

- Calem a boca seus idiotas. – grita Kagura

Agora ninguém se agüenta, quer dizer apenas o Sesshoumaru não estava as gargalhadas, mas dava pra ver em seus olhos um quê de diversão.

- Você me paga – diz Kagura olhando pra Kagome. – Todos vocês me pagam, vocês não perdem por esperar.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHA.

- Sai daqui logo bruxa, antes que sua vassoura vá na frente e deixe você ir a pé pra sala hahahahah. – Diz Sango em meio as gargalhadas.

Kagura já estava mais a frente, onde ela se encontrou com suas amigas Kanna e Yura, elas viram toda a discussão mais não se envolveram, melhor assim porque Kagome estava rindo, mas ela estava uma fera, e faltou pouco pra ela avançar naquela cobra, quem ela pensa que é pra insultar seus amigos, e ainda por cima mexer com seu namorado, ela sabia que Kagura ia aprontar, ela estará pronta, ela também não perde por esperar, se ela provocar uma guerra, então é o que ela vai ter.

As risadas são encerradas, e então Kagome olha para Sesshoumaru, e ainda ofegante por causa do riso pergunta a Sesshoumaru.

- Ei Sess! Como você agüenta essa mulher. Por Kami ela é, é... Não tem nem palavras pra descrever. Jerk!

- Pelo menos temos dois adjetivos, cobra e bruxa. Hum, combina com ela. - diz Inuyasha

- Concordo, mas Kagome é melhor ter cuidado com essa aí, porque o que não falta é veneno naquela carcaça que ela chama de corpo. – Sango fala a Kagome.- E aí está a pergunta que não quer calar. Porque que você não deu logo um fora nela hein Sesshoumaru? Como você suporta esse vegetal? Porque ela além de cobra, e bruxa, ainda é burra.

- Bem querida Sango, primeiro eu não a suporto, segundo além de burra, também pode ser considerada uma goma, por que ela gruda feito chiclete, e bem eu vivo tentando me esconder desse vegetal que você mencionou, mas parece que tentáculos de ervas daninham são bem resistentes, e se propagam, por que não importa o quanto eu os corte, eles se multiplicam, ela não me deixa em paz. – Sesshoumaru resmunga com uma carranca imensa na cara.

Os amigos apenas o olham de forma esquisita, depois desse discurso, porque é raro ele falar, e então ele dá um discurso desses? Seus amigos, seu irmão e namorada continuam olhando pra ele de forma estranha, com umas caretas bem esquisitas.

- O que foi? – pergunta Sesshoumaru irritado.

O primeiro a falar foi Miroku, na verdade ele não falou, ele gargalhou, e os outros não conseguiram agüentar e começaram a rir. Além de tudo foi bem engraçado o discirso do Sess.

Mais tarde após as aulas

- Vamos Sess, eu to cansada.

- Calma eu já vou, espera um pouco, o Inuyasha ta vindo.

- EI INUYASHA POR FAVOR, QUER ADIANTAR? EU HEIN VOCÊ VÊ A KIKYOU TODO DIA. Hum Sess?

- Hun

- Quando que o Inu começou a namorar coma Kikyou?

- Bem, faz mais ou menos um ano, eu acho.

- AHHH!

- Que foi mulher? Quer que eu perca minha audição.

- Ele nem me contou isso. Humf!

- Precisava gritar por causa disso? Eu hein, porque que as mulheres são tão histéricas?

- Ei, não tem amor a vida não é? Hum, além disso, ele nem me falou, eu sou amiga de infância dele, que consideração hein, vou te contar, e olha que ele foi me visitar, e nem sequer...

E ela continua falando.

- INUYASHAAA VAMOS EMBORA. – Sesshoumaru grita nervoso, ele não agüentava mais Kagome resmungando sobre a falta de consideração de Inuyasha.

- Depois mulheres que são histéricas humf. – resmunga Kagome baixinho.

- O que disse? – Pergunta ele estreitando os olhos pra ela.

- Ah hahaha hum nada.

- Hun.

Próximos ao pátio onde Sesshoumaru, Kagome e Inuyasha estavam, estavam duas garotas a espreita.

- Quem é ela?

- Uma imbecil que acha que pode tomar o Sesshoumaru de mim, mas ela está enganada se acha que eu vou entregá-lo de bandeja pra ela, e o Inuyasha vai me pagar pelo constrangimento que me causou, todos eles, espera pra ver Kanna eu vou acabar com essa festinha.

- Calma Kagura, vê se não faz besteira, depois não se arrependa.

- Eu não vou me arrepender. E vê se não enche meu saco Kanna.

- Se você diz. Depois diga que não avisei.

Continua...

Bem, espero que tenham gostado, e bem, desculpa por não responder as reviews hoje, mas pretendo postar o capítulo quatro no próximo sábado, quero dar mais atenção as reviews, então me perdoem, e obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, e bem, sugestões são bem vindas.

Até o próximo capítulo.

Já na ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Dois meses depois

- Ei! Kagome, seu aniversário está próximo. – diz Inuyasha que caminha ao lado dela e de Sesshoumaru no pátio do colégio.

Logo chega Sango, Miroku e Kikyou.

-Aniversário? Quem faz aniversário?- pergunta Miroku curioso.

-A Kagome. – Diz Sango simplesmente.

- Como sabe disso Sango? – Pergunta Inuyasha que agora estava agarrado a Kikyou pela cintura.

- Inuyasha, apesar de conhecer a Kah a pouco tempo, nos tornamos grandes amigas, ela não tem só você como amigo não ta legal!

- keh!

- Ei isso merece uma celebração. – manifestar-se Kikyou.

- Concordo! – Diz Sango e Miroku ao mesmo tempo.

- O que acha Sesshoumaru? – Inuyasha perguntou olhando para o irmão que até agora não estava prestando muita atenção na conversa.

- Que seja. – Foi uma resposta curta e grossa.

Kagome fica magoada, afinal de contas era seu aniversário e seu namorado não tava dando a menor importância.

- O que acha Kah? – Inu repete a pergunta pra ela.

- Que seja! Eu já vou indo tenho que estudar.

Inuyasha que percebeu o tom magoado e triste vai atrás dela, mas ao passar pelo irmão ele o olha furioso, e o chama de idiota. E então sai correndo atrás da amiga.

Sesshoumaru apenas dá uma olhada pra Inuyasha e Kagome que sai a frente do mesmo. E ao olhar ao redor percebe que estão todos olhando pra ele.

- Quê?

-Idiota! – Resmunga Sango e kikyou ao mesmo tempo, Miroku apenas o olha estranho, e os três se retiram.

-AHHHH! Ele é um idiota, imbecil, verme, frio, arrogante, insensível, bunda mole...

- Concordo com você. – Diz Inuyasha ao se aproximar dela.

- Ai Inu, eu não sei o que eu faço com ele.

- Mata ué. O.o

- hahaha Pára Inu, eu falo sério.

- Também falo sério.

- Eu queria que ele demonstrasse um pouco mais os sentimentos dele, as vezes me sinto tão insegura.

- Kah, você conhece ele muito bem, até mais do que eu que sou irmão, sabe que ele não consegue demonstrar em público. Resumindo ele é um idiota, mas ele te ama.

- Inuyasha?

- Hum?

- Você ta doente?

- Não por quê?

- Porque eu não sei se percebeu, mas você acabou de defender o Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não fiz isso.

- Fez.

-Não fiz.

- Fez.

- Não fiz não òó.

- Fez sim Inu.

- Ah ta legal,, eu fiz.

- OO Viu? Eu sabia que tava doente.

- Ah Kah Pára.

- Ta legal. Rsrssrrsrsrs

Ele sorri de volta, e eles vão a pé pra casa.

Mais tarde na casa dos Taisho.

- Onde você esteve Inuyasha, fiquei preocupada. – Isayou pergunta ao filho ao ver ele entrando em casa.

- Fui levar a Kagome em casa mãe, desculpa por não ter avisado.

- Mas e o Sesshoumaru? Ele chegou faz tempo.

- Foi por causa daquele imbecil que fui levar ela em casa.

- O que ele fez?

- Mãe, depois agente conversa, eu preciso falar com o Sesshoumaru.

-Mas...

Inuyasha subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto do irmão sem nem bater na porta. Sesshoumaru estava perdido em pensamentos, aliás, ele tem ficado bastante assim ultimamente, e apenas olhou de soslaio para Inuyasha sem dizer uma palavra.

- Então o que tem a dizer a seu favor? – Perguntou Inuyasha ao se aproximar do irmão que estava encostado na cabeceira da cama.

- Do que está falando Inuyasha, seja mais claro.

- Como assim Sesshoumaru? Você magoou a Kagome, e sabe muito bem disso. Qual é o seu problema? – Ele diz nervoso.

- Eu não tenho nenhum problema.

- Não parece. Por que trata a Kah desse jeito, ela ta magoada, ta triste, insegura. Talvez seja difícil pra você demonstrar seus sentimentos publicamente, mas pelo menos tente mostrar o que sente a ela.

- Eu sei, mas eu não sei o que eu fiz pra que ela ficasse desse jeito.

- Você sabe que o aniversário dela ta chegando não é?

- É claro que eu sei, é no próximo sábado.

- Então.

- Então o que?

- Que idiota.

- Inuyasha é melhor limpar sua boca ao falar comigo.

- Você prestou atenção no que estávamos conversando hoje na saída do colégio.

- Sobre?

- O que você tem na cabeça? Hum pensando bem, você anda perdido em seus pensamentos ultimamente.

- Na verdade estou pensando numa comemoração para o aniversário da Kagome.

- Hã O.õ

- Que cara feia.

- Por que não disse isso antes seu imbecil. A Kagome ficou triste e magoada porque você não deu a mínima para o aniversário dela hoje.

- O quê?

- É nós estávamos falando sobre o aniversário dela hoje, e você não deu a mínima.

- Eu não sabia que era esse o assunto, eu estava pensando, não prestei atenção. Você acha que eu não daria a mínima para o aniversário da minha namorada? Pelo amor de Deus! O que vocês têm na cabeça?

- Da próxima vez preste atenção na conversa de seus amigos, ou então irá se arrepender depois.

- Que tempestade Inuyasha parece até uma mulherzinha.

- O QUÊ!

- Além de burro, é surdo?

- Qual é? Quer brigar?

- Bem, não to muito a fim. Estou ocupado, tenho que pensar no que fazer para o aniversário da Kah.

- Então o que estava pensando?

Eles conversaram por muito tempo, vendo todos os detalhes.

No dia seguinte, eles estavam conversando animadamente, Kagome ainda não tinha chegado, estavam Sango, Miroku, Kikyou e Sesshoumaru discutindo os preparativos pra festa da Kagome.

- Eu ainda acho que você deveria ter falado antes, e não ter feito papel de idiota. – Sango diz ao Sesshoumaru com raiva.

- Os outros três balançaram a cabeça em concordância.

- Vamos ao que interessa?- Diz Sesshoumaru indiferente.

- Ta, onde vai ser? – Pergunta Kikyou

- Lá em casa, bem temos espaço e a mamãe concordou. – Diz inuyasha.

- Como assim sua mãe concordou? – pergunta Miroku com curiosidade.

- A palavra final é dela nessas situações, as vezes ela é assustadora quando quer, meu pai que o diga,- inuyasha estremece ao dizer a última frase.

- Bem, já temos o local. Temos que definir a que horas começa. –diz Sango.

- Creio que 20h é o apropriado para começar, e terminar... Bem, acho que a noite é uma criança. -diz Sesshoumaru com uma cara cínica no rosto.

- Concordo. – Miroku fala com um sorriso enorme.

- Sua mãe não vai ligar? –Pergunta Kikyou ao namorado, que estava acariciando o pescoço dela com a ponta do nariz.

- Não, ela adora a Kah, e vai levar meu pai para passar o fim de semana no litoral. - responde ele, e logo após dá um beijo em sua bochecha.

Eles estavam entretidos e não perceberam Kagome se aproximando.

- Ei pessoal, que animação é essa?

- Ah, é, hum, haha, oi Kah. – sango gagueja.

- Oi.

E então ela olha Sesshoumaru, que estava a observando atentamente.

- Oi! – Ela fala olhando em seus olhos.

- Oi! – Ele responde com um grande sorriso, o que surpreende a todos, e então estende sua mão pra que ela se aproxime.

Ela não se contém, e abre um largo sorriso, e se aproxima segurando em sua mão. Ao estar mais próximo ele a puxa para um beijo, o que deixam os outros com caras de bobos, afinal estamos vendo o Sesshoumaru, senhor do gelo demonstrar seus sentimentos e vontades em público.

- O que você tem? – Pergunta kagome a ele.

- Nada apenas queria dar um beijo em minha namorada. Não posso?

- Claro que pode, aliás, deveria fazer isso com freqüência.

- Ta legal!Vocês dois, agente já sabe que o amor é lindo, mas vamos voltar ao assunto, aproveitando que o principal tópico da conversa chegou. – Fala Miroku ao casal que já estavam se beijando de novo.

- Estavam falando de mim é?

- Humhum – Resmunga sesshoumaru que estava alisando seu pescoço com o nariz assim como Inuyasha fez com Kikyou, deliciando-se com o cheiro que exalava dela.

- E o que falavam sobre mim?

- Seu aniversário. – Diz ele ainda acariciando seu pescoço.

- Mas eu pensei que não se importasse.

- Kah eu sou seu namorado, eu te amo, você acha mesmo que eu não me importaria com seu aniversário? Por favor, acho que eu mereço mais crédito de você.

- Ta legal, eu sei que não faria isso, mas é que eu fiquei chateada, você não mostra muito que sente então eu fiquei um pouco insegura.

- Ok! Vamos voltar ao tópico, e prometo que vou me esforçar pra dizer e expressar o que sinto. – Diz Sesshoumaru, e dá um beijo logo em seguida na testa da Kah. Ela sorri e concorda com um aceno de cabeça.

E então eles começam a falar todas as idéias pra ela, a empolgação deles é vista de longe por kagura, que está disposta a estragar a festa.

Continua...

Pessoal, quero pedir desculpa pelo tempo que levei pra postar o capítulo, e apesar de não ter saído como eu queria, espero que agrade a todos, perdi meu arquivo com os sete capítulos que já tinha escrito, e então tive que escrever a partir do quarto novamente. Peço desculpa novamente pelo atraso, mas espero poder compensar no período de minhas férias.

Quero agradecer imensamente a Kagmarcia, Lady Kyrazinha e Maah. Sakura Chinchila, por estarem acompanhando a fic, peço desculpa também a vocês pelo atraso. Agradeço pelo apoio, pois é minha primeira fic, e por esse motivo é especial.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

Aceito opiniões, sugestões e críticas construtivas.

Até o próximo capítulo.

Bjoks^.^

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

**Oi pessoal, me desculpe a demora, estava bloqueada, não conseguir ter muitas idéias e por isso demorei tanto, mas espero que não me abandonem, eu vou tentar melhorar nas postagem.**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e mais uma vez peço perdão pela demora.**

**Se tiverem idéias eu ficarei feliz em saber delas, críticas são bem vindas, espero que com elas eu possa melhorar.**

**Bjoks ^.^**

**Já na**

Capítulo V

No capítulo anterior...

- Oi! – Ela fala olhando em seus olhos.

- Oi! – Ele responde com um grande sorriso, o que surpreende a todos, e então estende sua mão pra que ela se aproxime.

Ela não se contém, e abre um largo sorriso, e se aproxima segurando em sua mão. Ao estar mais próximo ele a puxa para um beijo, o que deixa os outros com caras de bobos, afinal estar vendo o Sesshoumaru, senhor do gelo demonstrar seus sentimentos e vontades em público, é um choque.

- O que você tem? – Pergunta Kagome.

- Nada apenas queria dar um beijo em minha namorada. Não posso?

- Claro que pode, aliás, deveria fazer isso com freqüência.

- Ta legal!Vocês dois, agente já sabe que o amor é lindo, mas vamos voltar ao assunto, aproveitando que o principal tópico da conversa chegou. – Fala Miroku ao casal que já estavam se beijando de novo.

- Estavam falando de mim é?

- Humhum – Resmunga Sesshoumaru que estava alisando seu pescoço com o nariz assim como Inuyasha fez com Kikyou, deliciando-se com o cheiro que exalava dela.

- E o que falavam sobre mim?

- Seu aniversário. – Diz ele ainda acariciando seu pescoço.

- Mas eu pensei que não se importasse.

- Kah eu sou seu namorado, eu te amo, você acha mesmo que eu não me importaria com seu aniversário? Por favor, acho que eu mereço mais crédito de você.

- Ta legal, eu sei que não faria isso, mas é que eu fiquei chateada, você não mostra muito que sente então eu fiquei um pouco insegura.

- Ok! Vamos voltar ao tópico, e prometo que vou me esforçar pra dizer e expressar o que sinto. – Diz Sesshoumaru, e dá um beijo logo em seguida na testa da Kah. Ela sorri e concorda com um aceno de cabeça.

E então eles começam a falar todas as idéias pra ela, a empolgação deles é vista de longe por Kagura, que está disposta a estragar a festa.

...

Neste mesmo dia Kagura se encontra as escondidas com Naraku para pedir um auxilio, sabia que ele a amava e faria qualquer coisa por ela, então ela tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade, ela ia acabar com aquela insuportável cheia de si que diz ser namorada do Sesshy, ela vai me pagar por ter rou bado ele de mim.

Naraku está num local do colégio que é bem deserto, atrás do campo de futebol esperando sua amada Kagura aparecer, ele a amava tanto que seria capaz de qualquer coisa para agradá-la. Ele estava encostado numa árvore de cabeça baixa, e ao levantá-la ele a vê vindo em sua direção, e então ele abre um belo sorriso quando ela já está diante dele.

- Oi querido, espero que me ajude em uma tarefinha especial. – Ela diz com um sorriso sedutor direcionado a ele.

-Sabe que faço qualquer coisa por você meu bem. Então, o que tem em mente?

-Gosto disso. Temos muito a conversar, mas não queria ficar aqui na escola, é muito perigoso, mesmo sendo um lugar deserto quero evitar que algem fique bisbilhotando, não se pode confiar.

-E o que tem em mente meu bem?

Ela vai se se encostando a ele na árvore, põe seus braços em seu pescoço e murmurando sedutoramente - Que tal agente ir pra um lugar mais privado hum?Talvez a minha casa?

-Acho que é uma boa idéia. – Ele sorri agarrando na sua cintura.

E os dois saem rindo em direção a casa da Kagura para poder resolver como vai ser a execução do plano.

Na casa da Kagura

-Eu acho que não vai dar certo.

-Por que diz isso Naraku?

-Bem, querida Kagura, eu não sei se você se lembra, mas eles são amigos de infância e ficam o tempo inteiro juntos, o que faz você pensar que você vai conseguir enganá-los se eles não se desgrudam, e mesmo que consiga que a Kagome fique sozinha, acha que ela iria acreditar?

-Ora meu bem! É claro que sim, toda mulher tem um pouco de desconfiança, e ao ver o seu próprio namorado beijando outra não tem como ela não ficar magoada.

-Sim você tem razão, mas não vai ser o Sesshoumaru que vai te beijar, e sim a mim.

-Sim eu sei, mas a insuportável não sabe, então não se preocupe, sei que vai dar certo.

-Ok, ok! Você venceu. Então, quando vamos colocar seu plano em prática?

-Quanto mais cedo, melhor, quero estar com o Sesshy antes da festa dessa lambisgóia ladra de namorados alheios.

-Assim eu fico com ciúmes.

-Ah que fofo! Bem quero colocar o plano em prática na segunda, o aniversário é no próximo sábado.

-Certo. Hum, então... Que tal agente voltar ao que estávamos fazendo antes?

-Acho uma boa idéia. – E eles se beijam, e vão para a próxima rodada na cama na Kagura.

De volta ao colégio...

-Ei Kagome?

-Oi Sango-chan! Aconteceu alguma coisa?-Ela pára ao ouvir a voz de sua amiga que corre para alcançá-la que já estava na porta do colégio.

-Não, não, então, hoje é sexta que tal nós irmos ao shopping, afinal temos que comprar nossas roupas para sua festa.

-Claro, é uma boa idéia.

-Cadê o Sesshoumaru?

-Ah, ele já foi, tinha que resolver algumas coisas com a mãe sobre a minha festa. Eu queria ajudar, mas ele se negou. AFF

-Ah Kah assim é bom que podemos nos divertir.

-Divertir?Onde pensam em fazer isso?

-Ah oi Kikyou eu e a Kah vamos ao shopping, quer vir com agente?

-É claro.

-Ei, onde vocês vão?

-Vamos ao shopping Inu quer vir com agente.

-AHhh, tá louca Kagome, eu hein, Deus me livre ir com TRÊS mulheres ao shopping, credo!

-ta legal, ta legal não precisava esse drama todo, era só dizer não, eu hein

-Feh!

-Então vamos.- Diz Sango já andando e arrastando a Kagome junto.

-Espera Sango e a Kikyou?

-Vem logo Kikyou, não temos o dia todo. Você vai ter o fim de semana todo pra agarrar o Inuyasha.

-Cala a boca Sango ùú,. Tchau amor divirta-se- Diz Inuyasha dando um beijo no Inuyasha.

Kikyou retribui o abraçando.

-VAMOS KIKYOU O INUYASHA NÂO VAI DESAPARECER.

-JÁ VAI SANGO, QUE COISA.

-Calma Inu você sabe como a Sango é, tchau depois agente se vê.

-OK OK.- Diz ele saindo emburrado.

Kikyou corre para perto das meninas, e saem ainda com Sango resmungando sobre o grude, que isso não é bom para o relacionamento, e blá, blá, blá... E antes de colocarem os pés fora do portão elas ouvem Inuyasha gritando.

-EI SANGO, VOCÊ É IRRITANTE! RSRSRSRSRS

-Eu não me responsabilizo se qualquer dia desses, você estiver chorando no túmulo do idiota do teu namorado Kikyou.

As outras duas só riem, e então elas saem rumo ao shopping.

Na segunda-feira...

- Ei meninas, eu já vou indo, vou pra casa mais cedo, tenho que falar com minha mãe sobre a festa.

- kagome, como seu ao está? O que ele disse sobre a festa?

- Ahh kikyou, ele está chateado ainda, porque queria que a festa fosse no templo, mas já ta bem melhor que antes, ele realmente estava me dando nos nervos, nem a mamãe tava agüentando.

- E sua mãe?

- Sango, você ainda pergunta, minha mãe ta com um entusiasmo que me deixa feliz, mas também me apavora. O.o

As ou trás duas riem.

- Bom, já vou meninas se virem o Sesshoumaru avisem a ele que fui pra casa.

- OK! – as duas respondem ao mesmo tempo.

- Até mais.

Kagome vai passando próximo a saída quando vê o burburinho dos alunos no pátio, e curiosa pra saber o que está acontecendo ela segue para o pátio do colégio, mas se surpreende com o que vê, seu namorado com a mulher que ela mais detesta, estão neste exato momento agarrados como se fossem grude num banco no pátio da escola.

Ao vê-la os alunos imediatamente se calam, e esperam pra ver sua reação, que ela não tem, ela não consegue se mover, apenas fica ali feito uma idiota, parada olhando aquela situação, e seus olhos enchem de lágrima, ela está arrasada, mas não consegue se mover.

Kagura ver Kagome chegar e a olha com um grande sorriso, enquanto Sesshoumaru está beijando seu pescoço.

Enquanto isso...

- Hey Sango!Kikyou!

- Hum, ah oi Sesshoumaru!

- Hum, vocês por acaso viram a Kah, eu estou procurando por ela faz tempo.

- Ela pediu pra avisar que foi pra casa.

- Tem muito tempo que ela saiu?

- Na verdade não, ela acabou de sair, acho que ainda consegue pegar ela no meio do caminho pra saída. Onde Está o Inuyasha, eu queria falar com ele.

- Ah ele tá vindo aí, eu saí correndo, ele ta vindo logo atrás.

- SESSHOUMARU, SESSHOUMARU!

- Inuyasha e Miroku vem correndo atrás dele ofegantes.

- O que foi imbecil, assim vai acabar morrendo asfixiado.

- Dá pra parar de ser ranzinza, acho melhor você ir para o pátio do colégio a Kah está em apuros, e você também.

- Miroku, o que está acontecendo? – pergunta Sango, que vem logo atrás dos meninos.

- Vamos nós não temos tempo- diz Inuyasha

- Cadê o Sesshoumaru?

- Ele acabou de sair correndo Inu, assim que você falou da Kah. O que aconteceu?

- Vamos lá e você vai ver.

...

...

Kagome está petrificada, não consegue se mover, ela está arrasada. Como ele pôde fazer isso com ele, por quê? As lágrimas simplesmente não cessam e Kagura a observa com satisfação, mas Kagura não contava com o que aconteceria a seguir, e esse seria o seu fim.

Sesshoumaru corre para o pátio do colégio, e se depara com uma imagem sua e de Kagura em um dos bancos aos beijos.

- Mas o que é isso? – ele diz baixinho, e ver Kagome em pé vendo aquilo com lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos, sem nenhuma reação, e quando ele se depara com sua imagem desolada ele se enfurece e avança na sua direção, que está de frente e bem próximo de Kagura e, Naraku? Esse cheiro nunca engana a ele, e eles vão pagar caro por isso.

- Ah eu tenho pena desses dois, o Sesshoumaru ta furioso.- Exclama Inuyasha ao chegar correndo com Sango, Miroku e Kikyou em seu encalço.

- Inuyasha o que está acontecendo?

- Eu acho que a Kagura vai perder a cabeça Kikyou.

- Já tava na hora, ele vai se livrar dela já muito tarde, mas eu tinha avisado não tinha, que aquela cobra ia lançar seu veneno, eu disse, eu disse.

- Eu sei Sango, mas você não sabe que o meu irmão é um idiota?

- Inuyasha você também quer morrer?

- Cala a boca Miroku!

Sesshoumaru se aproxima de Kagome e alisa o seu ombro, ela o olha e fica em choque!

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Sesshoumaru! Exclama Kagome e Kagura ao mesmo tempo.

- Então, alguém tem uma explicação? E ela tem que me convencer porque eu estou realmente furioso. Vamos Kagura explique-se.

Kagome fica apenas em pé ali calada, enquanto ver Kagura gaguejar. Se este é o Sesshoumaru, quem é aquele que está com Kagura?

- Vamos, eu estou realmente impaciente, explique-se, AGORA. - Sesshoumaru avança, mas Kagome o pára antes que aconteça algo maior, ele está furioso e Kagome nunca o viu assim antes, e ela ta com medo que ele mate alguém.

- Kagome?

- Não faça isso Sess.

- Mas você não está vendo? Eles usaram minha imagem, mentiram pra tirar voc~e de mim, fizeram você chorar!

- Tudo bem, eu fiquei em choque, mas você está aqui agora.

- Kagome, me desculpe, mas eu não posso perdoá-los, não posso.

Ele avança para os dois a sua frente, e os seus olhos ficam de um vermelho escuro que faz Kagome e todos os outros ao redor estremecerem.

- Vai Sesshoumaru acaba com essa cobra venenosa!- Diz Sango ao chegar perto de Kagome e Sesshoumaru.

- Sango!

- O quê Kah, já ta na hora de alguém mostrar a essa aí onde é seu lugar.

- Mas não acho que dessa maneira seja a certa.

- Eu concordo com a Sango.

- Inuyasha!

- O quê? Kagome essa mulher é um pé no saco.

- Vamos Kagura, me explique o que é tudo isso?

- Olha Sessho...

- Cala a boca Naraku, eu não o chamei na conversa, ainda.

- NARAKU! Todos os alunos que estavam no pátio exclamam ao mesmo tempo, e Kagome que ainda discutia com Sango e Inuyasha vira sua cabeça em instante ao ouvir o nome, os outros integrantes do grupo olham chocados, menos Inuyasha que já sabia quem era pelo cheiro, fedor como ele gostava de dizer.

- Essa foi realmente intrigante, o Naraku não é apaixonado pela Kagura? Por que ele a ajudaria a separar o Sesshoumaru da Kah.

- Kikyou, eles são doidos, como agente vai saber?

- Cala a boca Miroku.

- Está bem, está bem, eu hein.

- Vamos Kagura, não tenho mais paciência. – Sesshoumaru rosna pra ela agressivamente.

- Você já deveria saber. – Ela se levanta

- Você deveria estar comigo, e não com ela, essa garota não é pra você.

- E quem é Kagura? Você? Uma mulher que vai pra cama com qualquer um, uma vadia que não vale nem mesmo os seus excrementos, acha que serve pra mim? Não serve, e eu vou te matar por isso, sua desgraçada. – Ele levanta suas garras e Kagura grita ao se encolher, mas Naraku entra na sua frente e leva o golpe, ele cai na frente dela, e ela o olha horrorizada, ela sabia que ele a amava, mas não sabia que era a ponto de morrer por ela.

- Você quer morrer primeiro? Que seja, eu vou matá-los por isso.

Kagome se aproxima de onde Sess, Kagura e Naraku estão, ela alcança o braço de Sesshoumaru antes do próximo golpe, ele a olha ainda com seus olhos vermelhos.

- O que quer? Não interfira.

- Sess, por favor, não faça isso.

- Kagome você não viu o que eles tentaram fazer, eles queriam nos separar, eles queria tirar o que é meu de mim, isso é imperdoável.

- Eu sei, mas há outras maneiras de puni-los, nós vamos arrumar um jeito.

- Acho que a Kah tem razão, ouça a ela Sesshoumaru.

- O que você sabe Inuyasha.

- Eu sei de alguns métodos de tortura.

- Sango! Exclama os outros três.

- O quê?

- Ah deixa pra lá- Kikyou diz e suspira.

- Olha meu amor, eu sei que você ta chateado, mas não vale a pena sujar as mãos por eles.

- Tudo bem Kagome. – Sesshoumaru se vira para os outros dois. – Vocês foram salvos, agradeçam a ela, mas eu vou avisar, não haverá uma segunda chance. – Ele sai e arrasta Kagome com ele.

Kagura os olha com ódio, e Naraku está ao seu lado, agora escorado por ela. – Não vou agradecer, ela ainda não serve pra você. – Assim, ela sai com Naraku para cuidar das feridas do mesmo.

- AH essa cobra, olha aí, o Sesshoumaru deveria ter acabado o serviço.

- Sango!

- O que Kikyou? Vai dizer que voc~e não queria que a bruxa morrece.

- Bem, sim, mas a Kah não quer isso, e como você disse a Maneiras muito agradáveis de tortura. – Ela diz com uma ara assustadora, e Sango sorri com satisfação, ao mesmo tempo que as duas saem com várias idéias.

- Inuyasha, eu as vezes tenho medo delas.

- Eu também.

Os dois saem atrás das meninas.

Toda a multidão se despeça comentando todos os fatos curiosos do dia, isso ainda via render muita fofoca.

Sesshoumaru e Kagome chegam ao santuário.

- Sess, eu sei que você ta chateado, mas não vale a pena ficar assim, meu aniversário ta próximo e eu quero que esteja tudo bem.

- Eu sei, mas eles queria tirar você de mim, e fazer você me odiar, entende isso?

- Eu sei, mas você está aqui comigo, não é?

- Sim, mas você acreditou neles, você acreditou que eu te trairia.

- Eu sei, me perdoa, é que foi um choque pra mim, eu sei que deveria ter acreditado mais em você.

- Eu quero que me prometa que confiará em mim Kagome. – Ele se aproxima e segura seu rosto entre suas mãos. – Me prometa que nunca vai me deixar.

- Só se você me prometer primeiro.

- Eu prometo, agora é sua vez.

- Eu prometo Sess, eu te amo muito!

- Eu também te amo.

Ele a beija e se despede.

Ka gome conta o que aconteceu pra sua mãe, avô e irmão, depois do jantar, ela sobe pra dormir. Ao pegar o seu celular ela ver uma mensagem, é do Sesshoumaru.

- "Boa noite, tenha bons sonhos. Eu te amo!"

- "Eu também te amo." – É a sua resposta, e assim ela vai dormir, mas ainda pensa em toda loucura que aconteceu.

_**Continua...**_

**Desculpa os erros, prometo melhorar.**

**Acho que em breve estarei postando o capítulo seis, então não me abandonem.**


End file.
